


ДА ЧТО С ТОБОЙ ТАКОЕ, ДАРЬЯ?!

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ДА ЧТО С ТОБОЙ ТАКОЕ, ДАРЬЯ?!

— Ты по­гово­рила с Трен­том? — Джейн удив­лённо смот­рит на Дарью — под­ру­га неп­ри­выч­но уг­рю­ма, боль­ше чем обыч­но. У Дарьи всег­да с ут­ра нас­тро­ение не са­мое ра­дуж­ное, но это как-то уж слиш­ком да­же для неё. Пе­ребор.  
  
      — Да, — пря­чет гла­за, от­во­дит взгляд, гор­бится за­мет­но силь­ней.  
  
      — И? — Джейн под­пры­гива­ет на мес­те от не­тер­пе­ния. — Мне из те­бя кле­щами тя­нуть, Мор­гендор­фер?!  
  
      Дарья, на­конец, под­ни­ма­ет го­лову. Смот­рит ис­подлобья, сер­ди­то:  
      — Обе­щал по­мочь нам с про­ек­том. С му­зыкаль­ной частью.  
  
      — При­вет, — Джейн прос­то си­яет.  
  
      — Ви­делись, — Дарья обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся. — А это ты… Ну я пош­ла. Уви­дим­ся в шко­ле.  
  
      — Я мо­гу под­ки­нуть вас до са­мого вхо­да, — улы­ба­ет­ся Том. Прос­то Крас­но Сол­нышко по срав­не­нию с Дарь­ей. Та что-то нев­нятно бур­чит и ухо­дит не про­ща­ясь.  
  
      …  
  
      — Не знаю, что с ней та­кое, — жа­лу­ет­ся Джейн но­вому при­яте­лю. — У нас… у ме­ня, в ос­новном, про­ект по ан­глий­ско­му го­рит. Я на­де­ялась, что Дарья с мо­его брат­ца прос­то не сле­зет, по­ка не добь­ёт­ся внят­но­го от­ве­та по по­воду его учас­тия в му­зыкаль­ном офор­мле­нии, а она… От ме­ня бе­га­ет, бур­чит что-то се­бе под нос. На те­бя вол­ком смот­рит. Как на вра­га все­го че­лове­чес­тва.  
  
      — Она рев­ну­ет.  
  
      — С че­го бы?! — Джейн та­ращит­ся на То­ма, на се­кун­ду отор­вавшись от со­ломин­ки в ста­кане с со­довой. — У ме­ня и рань­ше бы­ли сер­дечные при­вязан­ности и Дарья спо­кой­но ре­аги­рова­ла на это. И, в кон­це кон­цов, Дарье нра­вит­ся мой брат. И я с то­бой не так мно­го об­ща­юсь. На единс­твен­ную и луч­шую под­ру­гу у ме­ня всег­да вре­мя есть.  
  
      Том раз­во­дит ру­ками:  
      — Не знаю в чём де­ло… Я не так хо­рошо зна­ком с тво­ей под­ру­гой. Но мы не­дав­но по­гово­рили с гла­зу на глаз и Дарья за­яви­ла мне пря­мо в ли­цо, что я тре­тий лиш­ний, ме­шаю ва­шей друж­бе, что она по жиз­ни из­гой и ты для неё единс­твен­ный близ­кий че­ловек на всём бе­лом све­те. На­ора­ла на ме­ня.  
  
      Джейн по­раже­на до глу­бины ду­ши:  
      — Дарья?! На­ора­ла?! Это точ­но бы­ла она? Ты её с Квин, род­ной сес­трой Дарьи, не пе­репу­тал?  
  
      — Точ­но. Это бы­ла она. Кри­чала на ме­ня, гла­за при этом свер­ка­ли, как у тиг­ри­цы, ког­да та за­щища­ет сво­их тиг­рят.  
  
      Джейн втя­гива­ет че­рез со­ломин­ку чуть ли не пол ста­кана за­раз:  
      — Я с ней по­гово­рю. Что бы Мор­гендор­фер на ко­го-то ора­ла в го­лос… Она же са­мый спо­кой­ный че­ловек из тех, ко­го я знаю. Ну пос­ле Трен­та. Но мой бра­тец ноч­ная зве­руш­ка и днём прос­то спит на хо­ду. А Дарья…  
  
      — По­гово­ри. Я не хо­чу, что­бы из-за ме­ня вы рас­со­рились. Я не со­бира­юсь ме­шать ва­шей друж­бе. Так ей и ска­жи.  
  
      …  
  
      — Так, Мор­гендор­фер, нам прос­то та­ки не­об­хо­димо по­гово­рить, объ­яс­нить­ся, — Джейн бук­валь­но при­жала под­ру­гу к же­лез­ным шкаф­чи­кам в школь­ном ко­ридо­ре. — Сроч­но.  
  
      — Хо­рошо. Го­вори, — вро­де при­выч­но ров­ным то­ном, но взгляд… Джейн не мо­жет по­нять, что про­ис­хо­дит и пря­мо го­ворит об этом:  
      — Что с то­бой та­кое про­ис­хо­дит, Мор­гендор­фер?  
  
      — А что со мной про­ис­хо­дит, Лейн? — го­лос не по­высил­ся и на чет­верть то­на, ро­вен, но ин­то­нации не­хоро­шие — Дарья на точ­ке ки­пения. Улав­ли­вать та­кие тон­кие виб­ра­ции Джейн уже уме­ет. Приш­лось на­учить­ся ло­вить эти, поч­ти нес­лышные, ко­леба­ния в ат­мосфе­ре. Пред­вес­тни­ки приб­ли­жа­ющей­ся бу­ри. Что­бы вов­ре­мя най­ти убе­жище.  
  
      — Наш про­ект го­рит, Трент от­кро­вен­но его са­боти­ру­ет, а ты, вмес­то то­го, что­бы на­сесть на это­го флег­му и лен­тяя, бе­га­ешь от ме­ня, цеп­ля­ешь­ся к Юно­му То­масу. Ду­ма­ешь Трент мне не рас­ска­зывал — все твои раз­го­воры с ним не о про­ек­те, его ро­ли в нём, му­зыкаль­ном офор­мле­нии, а в ос­новном обо мне и То­ме — где мы, что мы?  
  
      — Зна­чит, уже Юный То­мас? — Дарья поч­ти ши­пит, гла­за злые.  
  
      — Он, кста­ти, очень ум­ный маль­чик и, как я ви­жу, был аб­со­лют­но во всём прав — ты рев­ну­ешь, Мор­гендор­фер.  
  
      — С че­го бы мне рев­но­вать? — вы­соко­мер­но фыр­ка­ет Дарья, но щё­ки на­лива­ют­ся ма­лино­вым. Ещё да­леко до той прис­но­памят­ной «по­мидор­ки», но уже где-то ря­дом. — И, глав­ное, к ко­му?  
  
      — Вот и я пы­та­юсь по­нять — с че­го бы те­бе так бе­сить­ся? — ус­та­ло взды­ха­ет Джейн. — С по­яв­ле­ни­ем То­ма мы не ста­ли ре­же встре­чать­ся, про­дол­жа­ем ту­сить вмес­те. Я всег­да ра­да те­бе и Том нам не по­меха — в кон­це кон­цов мы мо­жем ту­совать­ся все вмес­те, втро­ём. Том ни­чего не име­ет про­тив тво­его при­сутс­твия. Это мне сле­дова­ло бы на­чинать рев­но­вать. Так в чём де­ло, Мор­гендор­фер?  
  
      — Я са­ма не знаю! — Дарья смот­рит пря­мо Джейн в ли­цо и у Лейн ёка­ет сер­дце — так жа­лоб­но, ещё нем­но­го и до слёз дой­дёт, а Дарья не от­ли­ча­ет­ся плак­си­востью. Это так неп­ри­выч­но, что Джейн поч­ти в нас­то­ящей тре­воге. Да что тво­рит­ся та­кое с Мор­гендор­фер?!  
  
      — Ти­хо, ус­по­кой­ся, Дарья. Мы всё пре­одо­ле­ем. Вмес­те. Я те­бя не бро­шу. И ни­какие То­мы, Джо­ны, Тед­ды или Джеф­фри не вста­нут меж­ду на­ми. Не по­меша­ют на­шей друж­бе. Ни­ког­да.  
  
      — Прав­да? — это так, не­ожи­дан­но по дет­ски, проз­ву­чало, а у Дарьи уже мок­рые блес­тя­щие до­рож­ки по ще­кам. Что сов­сем ни в ка­кие во­рота. Это пу­га­ет всерь­ёз. Са­мые ос­но­вы ми­роз­да­ния ру­шат­ся. И Джейн об­ни­ма­ет Дарью. По­тому что Ко­нец Све­та всё рав­но уже нас­ту­пил. Ес­ли са­ма «же­лез­ная Мор­гендор­фер», са­мая уг­рю­мая и мрач­ная, но и са­мая не­воз­му­тимая, спо­кой­ная, де­воч­ка в шко­ле, ры­да­ет взах­лёб у те­бя на пле­че и це­лу­ет в щё­ку, гром­ко всхли­пывая и за­дыха­ясь от слёз, зна­чит воз­можно всё, что угод­но — Вто­рое При­шес­твие мар­си­ан, на­шес­твие Триф­фи­дов и, что вне­зап­но, сра­зу во всём ми­ре, бес­след­но ис­чезнут ав­то­маты с со­довой. Джейн це­лу­ет Дарью в от­вет. В мок­рую и со­лёную щё­ку. И у Лейн зак­ры­ва­ют­ся гла­за, в го­лове сту­чат се­реб­ря­ные мо­лоточ­ки — гу­бы об­жи­га­ет от­ветный по­целуй Дарьи. И не­из­вес­тно ку­да бы де­вушек унес­ло на греб­не этой вол­ны, ес­ли бы не де­ликат­ное по­каш­ли­вание Джо­ди.  
  
      — У нас сей­час ис­то­рия. Вы ещё об этом не за­были, де­воч­ки?  
  
      Они раз­мы­ка­ют объ­ятья. Джейн дро­жащи­ми ру­ками приг­ла­жива­ет во­лосы. Ко­лен­ки под­ги­ба­ют­ся. Дарья одёр­ги­ва­ет пид­жак и вы­тира­ет ли­цо:  
      — Да. Ис­то­рия. Толь­ко ни­кому, Лэн­дон.  
  
      Джо­ди из­да­ёт воз­му­щён­ное фыр­канье:  
      — Мог­ла бы и не пре­дуп­реждать. Я не сплет­ни­ца и не бол­тушка. Пош­ли уже.  
  
      …  
  
      — Мы по­гово­рили, — Джейн выг­ля­дит те­перь го­раз­до спо­кой­ней, рас­слаб­ленной. И очень до­воль­ной. Но То­му по­чему-то это не нра­вит­ся. И не зря. — Ты мо­жешь рас­счи­тывать толь­ко на друж­бу, То­мас. Мы мо­жем быть толь­ко друзь­ями. Не боль­ше.  
  
      — Пос­ледний раз, ког­да ма­ма на­зыва­ла ме­ня То­масом, это бы­ло в тот злос­час­тный день, ког­да я раз­бил лю­бимую ба­буш­ки­ну ва­зу.  
  
      — На этот раз всё не так тра­гич­но, па­рень. Прос­то я не хо­чу по­терять Дарью. Я люб­лю её. А она ме­ня. Мы вмес­те и весь ос­таль­ной мир по­боку. Нич­то и ник­то не смо­жет встать меж­ду на­ми. Ни­ког­да.  
  
      Том по­жима­ет пле­чами:  
      — Я сог­ла­сен на друж­бу. По­луча­ет­ся это я во всём ви­новат?  
  
      — По­чему это ви­новат? — удив­лённо спра­шива­ет Дарья. Она толь­ко что вош­ла в пиц­це­рию и сра­зу нап­ра­вилась к сто­лику за ко­торым си­дели Том и Джейн, усе­лась ря­дом с под­ру­гой и воп­ро­ситель­но ус­та­вилась на То­ма. — И в чём?  
  
      — Ты прос­то под­тол­кнул нас к раз­го­вору по ду­шам. К по­нима­нию то­го, что меж­ду на­ми про­ис­хо­дит, — го­ворит Джейн, ког­да Том и Дарья воз­вра­ща­ют­ся с со­довой и пиц­цей и сно­ва уса­жива­ют­ся за сто­лик. — И что мы ис­пы­тыва­ем по от­но­шению друг к дру­гу.  
  
      — Я впер­вые в жиз­ни аб­со­лют­но счас­тли­ва, — улы­ба­ет­ся Дарья. — Я те­перь знаю, что это та­кое — за­сыпать и про­сыпать­ся с улыб­кой. С не­тер­пе­ни­ем ждать сле­ду­юще­го дня. Хе­лен ни­чего не мо­жет по­нять, но то­же очень до­воль­на слу­чив­ши­мися со мной пе­реме­нами. Квин пре­быва­ет в пол­ном не­до­уме­нии.  
  
      — Зна­чит друзья? — Том под­ни­ма­ет свой ста­кан со­довой, са­люту­ет. — Ле­ха­им!  
  
      — Что-то ты слиш­ком лег­ко сог­ла­сил­ся, — Джейн с по­доз­ре­ни­ем смот­рит на То­ма.  
  
      …  
  
      — Он ме­ня по­цело­вал, — Дарья поч­ти шеп­чет, не под­ни­мая глаз. С са­мого ут­ра ка­кая-то по­тух­шая, сгор­би­лась и шар­ка­ет но­гами.  
  
      — Кто? — Джейн так рез­ко ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, что чуть не па­да­ет но­сом в пол.  
  
      — Том. Он вро­де как хо­тел по­гово­рить, заз­вал в свой дран­ду­лет, мы раз­го­вари­вали, всё бы­ло нор­маль­но и вдруг… Я его от­тол­кну­ла и сбе­жала, а по­том дол­го мы­ла рот с мы­лом. Джейн!  
  
      Джейн в бе­шенс­тве сры­ва­ет­ся с мес­та, ос­та­вив Дарью од­ну в ко­ридо­ре. Ну как од­ну — в Выс­шей шко­ле Лон­дей­ла всег­да хва­тало зе­вак. Сле­та­ют­ся, как му­хи. Поч­ти мис­ти­ка — толь­ко что ни­кого не бы­ло и вот — ты ока­зал­ся в ок­ру­жении не­боль­шой тол­пы. Хлоп­ну­ла вход­ная дверь. Дарья вздох­ну­ла и от­пра­вилась на урок про­вожа­емая взгля­дами мес­тных зе­вак и сплет­ни­ков. По ка­ким-то за­гадоч­ным при­чинам от­сутс­тво­вал толь­ко Тош­но­тик.  
  
      …  
  
      Том ед­ва ус­пел от­крыть дверь, как был тут же ата­кован разъ­ярен­ной вы­сокой брю­нет­кой — ещё од­на тиг­ри­ца:  
      — Ты… ко­зёл дра­ный!!! Ес­ли ещё раз уви­жу те­бя ря­дом с мо­ей де­вуш­кой!!! Толь­ко поп­ро­буй приб­ли­зить­ся к ней и я…  
  
      У Джейн бы­ли ма­лень­кие, но очень креп­кие и жёс­ткие ку­лач­ки. Том от­сту­пил к две­ри в сто­ловую.  
  
      — Хм?  
  
      Джейн ос­та­нови­лась, пе­реве­ла дух и обер­ну­лась — жен­щи­на хму­рит­ся, муж­чи­на с удив­ле­ни­ем раз­гля­дыва­ет нез­на­ком­ку и де­воч­ка с иро­нич­ной и зло­рад­ной улы­боч­кой ус­та­вилась на То­ма.  
  
      — Моя ма­ма — Кэт­рин, па­па Эн­джер и сес­тра Эл­си. А это — моя под­ру­га Джейн. Джейн Лейн, — у То­ма ин­то­нации выш­ко­лен­но­го ан­глий­ско­го дво­рец­ко­го.  
  
      Джейн вы­дох­ну­ла, приг­ла­дила во­лосы:  
      — Быв­шая под­ру­га. И не взду­май ещё раз да­же приб­ли­зить­ся к Дарье. Уши на­деру.  
  
      — Прос­ти. Не смог удер­жать­ся. Мне она то­же очень нра­вит­ся.  
  
      — И что? Нра­вит­ся, но она не твоя де­вуш­ка. Вот и дер­жись по­даль­ше от неё. И от ме­ня. От нас обе­их.  
  
      — Мне поз­вать ох­ра­ну? — сер­ди­то спра­шива­ет Кэт­рин у сы­на.  
  
      — Не бес­по­кой­тесь. Я уже ухо­жу, — бур­кну­ла Джейн.  
  
      — Хо­чешь хо­лод­но­го ли­мона­да на до­рож­ку? — Эл­си силь­но раз­ве­сели­ло пред­став­ле­ние, что не­воль­но пе­ред ней ус­тро­или Джейн и Том, его сму­щение. Млад­шая сес­трён­ка яв­но бы­ла не на сто­роне бра­та.  
  
      — Нет, спа­сибо.  
  
      Но Эл­си всё рав­но убе­га­ет на кух­ню и вско­ре воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с за­потев­шим ста­каном. Кэт­рин всё это вре­мя с лю­бопытс­твом раз­гля­дыва­ет Джейн. Эн­джер то­ропит­ся ис­чезнуть в глу­бинах до­ма, прик­рывшись от ки­пящей от не­годо­вания де­вуш­ки га­зетой. Джейн опус­то­ша­ет ста­кан, сип­ло бла­года­рит Эл­си — на­питок прос­то ле­дяной, об­жи­га­ет гор­ло и вы­лета­ет за дверь, ус­пе­вая ус­лы­шать за спи­ной гроз­ное: «То­мас!».  
  
      …  
  
      — Ты всё-та­ки едешь… — взды­ха­ет Дарья. Она и Джейн си­дят за лю­бимым сто­ликом в пиц­це­рии. На раз­да­че опять Ар­ти. Он сто­нет и при­чита­ет, по­вес­твуя об ужа­сах пле­на, ка­ково ему приш­лось в ла­пах у ко­вар­ных иноп­ла­нетян. У Ар­ти по­явил­ся но­вый бла­годар­ный слу­шатель — су­ровый муж­чи­на сред­них лет, по­хожий на слу­жаще­го по­хорон­но­го бю­ро. Чёр­ный кос­тюм, неп­ро­ница­емо чёр­ные оч­ки, не­улыб­чи­вое ли­цо. Ос­таль­ным эта те­ма уже по­ряд­ком на­до­ела.  
  
      — Ма­ма дав­но обо мне до­гово­рилась. Она ска­зала, что это бу­дет по­лез­но — я по­буду нем­но­го сре­ди «сво­их», нам бу­дут чи­тать лек­ции по ис­то­рии ис­кусств, пре­пода­вате­лями бу­дут из­вес­тные ху­дож­ни­ки, мас­тер-клас­сы… Ты же хо­чешь, что­бы твоя де­вуш­ка то­же от­расти­ла се­бе вто­рую го­лову и ста­ла та­кой же ум­ной?  
  
      Дарья хи­хика­ет, но по­том сно­ва ста­новит­ся грус­тной. Джейн при­об­ни­ма­ет под­ру­гу за пле­чи:  
      — Не грус­ти. Всё нор­маль­но. А ты?  
  
      — Ма­ма уже дав­но на­мека­ла мне на то, что наш мис­тер О`Нилл ор­га­низу­ет лет­ний ла­герь — «Пла­кать это нор­маль­но». Со­бира­ет­ся по­мучить де­тишек вдо­воль и ему нуж­ны по­мощ­ни­ки в этом не­лёг­ком де­ле. Так что, ско­рее все­го, ус­тро­ит ме­ня на эту ка­тор­гу.  
  
      Джейн сме­ёт­ся. Муж­чи­на в чёр­ном бе­рёт свою пиц­цу и со­довую, вы­ходит под жар­кое лет­нее сол­нце и то­роп­ли­во ны­ря­ет в чре­во ста­ромод­но выг­ля­дяще­го ав­то. Чёр­ный и блес­тя­щий ав­то­мобиль плав­но под­ни­ма­ет­ся в воз­дух, раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и уле­та­ет в даль свет­лую. Ар­ти это­го не ви­дит — он опять за­ламы­ва­ет ру­ки и при­чита­ет о сво­ей горь­кой судь­бе и, за не­име­ни­ем дру­гих слу­шате­лей, об­ра­ща­ет­ся к по­тол­ку, ко­торый ему со­чувс­твен­но под­ми­гива­ет боль­ши­ми зе­лёны­ми гла­зами.  
  
      — «Эш­филд» не на дру­гом кон­це све­та и ты смо­жешь заг­ля­дывать ко мне. И зво­ни, ес­ли что.  
  
      — Лад­но.  
  
      …  
  
       _— Ин­те­рес­но по­луча­ет­ся, — вор­чит «Джейн». — Эл­ли­сон с её под­ка­тами мож­но, но да­же на­мек­нуть на ис­тинные при­чины по­чему ей со мной бы­ло не­чего ло­вить — нель­зя? Что я и «Дарья» пе­реш­ли на но­вый уро­вень от­но­шений и сов­сем не дру­жес­ких. При этом мож­но поч­ти пря­мо ска­зать, что один из тро­ицы уха­жёров Квин не­ров­но ды­шал к сво­ему «со­пер­ни­ку» — по­жалуй­ста. А то, что на­ши по­сидел­ки в ком­на­те у Дарьи уже дав­но бы­ли не так не­вин­ны и дверь бы­ла обыч­но за­пер­та на за­мок — ни-ни.  
  
      Про­дюсер раз­во­дит ру­ками. /// _ **"Дарья" и "Джейн" играющие Дарью и Джейн. В самом сериале они обсуждают свои истории, как реальные и ведут себя, как актрисы играющие роли.** _///_  
      …  
  
      — Бин­го. Ты уга­дала. Ин­ту­иция не под­ве­ла. И что даль­ше? — Джейн по­тихонь­ку-по­легонь­ку от­сту­па­ет по сте­ноч­ке к две­ри. И мыс­ленно ру­га­ет се­бя — как мож­но бы­ло так ло­хануть­ся?! В до­мике жи­вут по чет­ве­ро че­ловек ми­нимум, а у Эл­ли­сон — поз­дним ве­чером и ни­кого. — У ме­ня уже есть де­вуш­ка.  
  
      — Но её здесь нет, — Эл­ли­сон улы­ба­ет­ся хит­рой лись­ей улы­боч­кой. И поч­ти мур­лы­чет по ко­шачьи. — И это все­го лишь секс. Те­бе на­до рас­сла­бить­ся. Ты та­кая нап­ря­жён­ная в пос­леднее вре­мя…  
  
      — Нет, спа­сибо, — Джейн бе­рёт­ся за руч­ку две­ри. — А ты мо­жешь рас­сла­бить­ся и в оди­ноч­ку. Раз­вле­кай­ся.  
  
      Джейн выс­каль­зы­ва­ет за дверь. Эл­ли­сон през­ри­тель­но фыр­ка­ет вслед Лейн:  
      — Школь­ни­ца… Что ты по­нима­ешь в жиз­ни? На­ив­няк. Ры­царь вер­ный сво­ей Прек­расной Да­ме, блин. Я бы те­бе по­каза­ла, что та­кое нас­то­ящий секс. Ты со сво­ей под­ружкой на­вер­ня­ка даль­ше вто­рой ба­зы ещё не прод­ви­нулись…  
  
      Джейн не слу­ша­ет Эл­ли­сон. Не­сёт­ся, с пы­ла­ющи­ми ще­ками, в свой до­мик. Взле­та­ет по лес­тни­це на­верх, про­вожа­емая лю­бопыт­ны­ми взгля­дами со­седок. Они прек­расно зна­ли кто та­кая Эл­ли­сон и че­го она хо­чет от Джейн. Но мол­ча­ли — наб­лю­дали и жда­ли, ког­да это про­изой­дёт. Ког­да эта аку­ла прог­ло­тит свою жер­тву. Но Джейн ока­залась креп­ким ореш­ком. И сей­час со­сед­ки по до­мику пы­тались по­нять — что пош­ло не так, по­чему Джейн вер­ну­лась так быс­тро.  
  
      Эл­ли­сон боль­ше не за­гова­рива­ет с Джейн, не под­хо­дит к ней во вре­мя за­нятий, да­же не смот­рит в её сто­рону, те­перь прос­то иг­но­риру­ет, как и все ос­таль­ные. Лейн ока­залась в без­воздуш­ном прос­транс­тве, ва­ку­уме.  
  
      …  
  
      — Это те­бя.  
  
      Джейн под­ни­ма­ет го­лову от кни­ги. Со­сед­ка по до­мику про­тяги­ва­ет труб­ку. Сни­зош­ла до из­гоя, па­рии и мес­тной дос­топри­меча­тель­нос­ти — Джейн.  
  
      — Спа­сибо.  
  
      Этот род­ной го­лос…  
  
      — Дарья! Ну как там у те­бя де­ла?  
  
      — Нор­маль­но, — не­доволь­ный вздох. — А как ты?  
  
      — Пол­ный по­рядок! — ска­зано слиш­ком бод­ро и так фаль­ши­во жиз­не­радос­тно, что Дарья сра­зу всё по­нима­ет: — Мои ка­тор­жные ра­боты на на­шего мис­те­ра О`Ни­ла бла­гопо­луч­но за­вер­ши­лись, я от­бы­ла по­вин­ность и мо­гу при­ехать к те­бе про­ведать, по­бол­тать.  
  
      — Я не вру — у ме­ня всё в по­ряд­ке, — от­ча­ян­но врёт Джейн. «Не счи­тая то­го, что мои, с поз­во­ления ска­зать, соб­ратья по це­ху ока­зались сно­бами и под­ли­зами, а их ку­мир Дэ­ни­ел — на­дутым бол­ва­ном и страш­ным баб­ни­ком. И от его по­пол­зно­вений ме­ня спа­са­ет толь­ко то, что ко­мен­дант зна­кома с Аман­дой и я ещё ма­лолет­ка… А в ре­зуль­та­те он ме­ня прос­то не за­меча­ет, не об­ра­ща­ет ни­како­го вни­мания. Слов­но ме­ня нет в сту­дии». — Но Трент ду­мал зав­тра выб­рать­ся ко мне, за­ехать.  
  
      — По­няла. Уви­дим­ся.  
  
      …  
  
      Они под­ни­ма­ют­ся на­верх и со­сед­ки Джейн, про­дол­жая тре­щать про ху­дожес­твен­ные сти­ли и сы­пать име­нами, боль­шую часть из ко­торых Дарья слы­шит впер­вые, про­жига­ют ей спи­ну го­рящи­ми от лю­бопытс­тва гла­зами.  
  
      — Ко­мен­дант раз­ре­шила мне тут па­ру дней по­жить с под­ру­гой, — го­ворит Дарья. — Я Джейн поч­ти всё ле­то не ви­дела.  
  
      Ни­какой ре­ак­ции, ник­то и го­ловы не по­вер­нул, но Дарья ощу­ща­ет, что де­вицы при­няли ска­зан­ное к све­дению и за­тыл­ком чувс­тву­ет их тя­жёлые взгля­ды.  
      — Пе­реку­сим? — с фаль­ши­вой бод­ростью спра­шива­ет Джейн.  
  
      Дарья не спра­шива­ет, что про­ис­хо­дит, но Джейн яв­но ока­залась тут не ко дво­ру. Её де­монс­тра­тив­но не за­меча­ют. Что она та­кого сде­лала, что ей объ­яви­ли жёс­ткий бой­кот? И кар­ти­ны Джейн — се­рые, си­ние, хо­лод­ные то­на. Дарью да­же пе­редёр­ну­ло — слов­но по­ве­яло сы­рым осен­ним вет­ром, вол­на оз­но­ба по спи­не.  
  
      — Мо­жет со­берёшь ве­щи и уже зав­тра вер­нёмся в Лон­дейл вмес­те? Трент от­ве­зёт, — Дарья не мо­жет не об­ра­тить вни­мания, что и в мес­тном ка­фе вок­руг их сто­лика об­ра­зова­лась «мёр­твая зо­на» — ник­то не по­дошёл к Лейн поз­до­ровать­ся, ни с кем Джейн не пе­реки­нулась и сло­вом — её и здесь иг­но­риру­ют, де­ла­ют вид, что ни­какой Джейн Лейн не су­щес­тву­ет. — Я же ви­жу, что те­бе тут пло­хо.  
  
      — Это бу­дет выг­ля­деть как бегс­тво. А я не хо­чу да­вать ИМ по­вод так по­думать. Ос­та­лось ка­ких-то пол­то­ры не­дели. Пе­режи­ву.  
  
      — Что ты та­кое страш­ное сот­во­рила, Лейн, что с то­бой да­же раз­го­вари­вать не хо­тят? — Дарью на­чало раз­би­рать лю­бопытс­тво. Да­же ей, Дарье Мор­гендор­фер, «той са­мой стран­ной де­воч­ке», не уда­валось до­бить­ся та­кого то­таль­но­го неп­ри­ятия её пер­со­ны бук­валь­но все­ми. Пол­но­го бой­ко­та. Джейн умуд­ри­лась стать нас­то­ящим из­го­ем сре­ди вро­де бы сво­их. — По­куси­лась на свя­тое? Спа­лила мес­тный Храм Ар­те­миды Эфес­ской?  
  
      Джейн ед­ко и зло улы­ба­ет­ся:  
      — Не ста­ла класть по­яс­ные пок­ло­ны пе­ред мес­тным ку­миром и ав­то­рите­том Дэ­ни­елом Дот­со­ном. В ре­зуль­та­те… Я ста­ла нас­то­ящим из­го­ем. Ос­та­лось за­кутать­ся в ру­бище и по­весить на не­го ко­локоль­чи­ки.  
  
      Дарья с удив­ле­ни­ем ка­ча­ет го­ловой:  
      — Я ду­мала, что ху­дож­ни­ки не бы­ва­ют до та­кой сте­пени са­мов­люблён­ны­ми бол­ва­нами, вы­соко­мер­ны­ми ти­пами да ещё жут­ки­ми сно­бами.  
  
      — Как ви­дишь, ты оши­балась. И я то­же. Ещё как бы­ва­ют.  
  
      Вы­сокая де­вуш­ка. Тём­ные во­лосы до по­яса, брас­ле­ты на ру­ках и щи­колот­ках поз­вя­кива­ют при ходь­бе. Она ока­зыва­ет­ся единс­твен­ной, кто пе­ресе­ка­ет не­види­мую чер­ту вок­руг их сто­лика, но толь­ко что­бы по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся у Джейн:  
      — Это она?  
  
      Джейн за­мет­но не­доволь­на, но от­ве­ча­ет нез­на­ком­ке:  
      — Да. Это всё, что ты хо­тела знать, Эл­ли­сон?  
  
      У Эл­ли­сон ехид­ная улыб­ка до ушей:  
      — Да.  
  
      Она бес­це­ремон­но раз­гля­дыва­ет спут­ни­цу Джейн. Дарья ре­ша­ет про­явить веж­ли­вость:  
      — Дарья Мор­гендор­фер.  
  
      — Эл­ли­сон.  
  
      — Не хо­чешь ли при­сесть к нам за сто­лик?  
  
      — С удо­воль­стви­ем.  
  
      Джейн ле­гонь­ко пи­на­ет Дарью в го­лень — «Что ты тво­ришь, Мор­гендор­фер?!»  
  
      — Так ты и Джейн под­ру­ги? — спра­шива­ет Эл­ли­сон, её взгляд Дарья чувс­тву­ет ко­жей — тя­жёлый, оце­нива­ющий. Сколь­зит по ли­цу, ог­ла­жива­ет щё­ки. Да­же ка­кой-то неп­ри­ят­но лип­кий.  
  
      — Да. Мы учим­ся в од­ной шко­ле и в од­ном клас­се.  
  
      — Вот как?  
  
      — Мы не прос­то под­ру­ги, — улыб­ка Дарьи ста­новит­ся ле­дяной. — И ес­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что мо­жешь под­ка­тить к МО­ЕЙ де­вуш­ке…  
  
      Эл­ли­сон с ин­те­ресом смот­рит на Дарью:  
      — Джейн те­бе уже рас­ска­зала?  
  
      — Нет. Но я ви­жу, как ты на неё смот­ришь. И ты единс­твен­ная, кто ре­шил­ся по­дой­ти к на­шему сто­лику и за­гово­рить с Джейн.  
  
      Эл­ли­сон улы­ба­ет­ся:  
      — Не бой­ся. Джейн ос­та­лась те­бе вер­на, а я то ду­мала, что вре­мена нас­то­ящих ры­царей дав­но в прош­лом. Вид­но оши­балась.  
  
      Эл­ли­сон до­пива­ет свою со­довую и мол­ча ухо­дит.  
  
      — Ух ты! — Джейн смот­рит на под­ру­гу поч­ти с бла­гого­вени­ем. — Оп­ре­делён­но — тиг­ри­ца! Том те­бя точ­но тог­да опи­сал.  
  
      — Он опять кру­тил­ся воз­ле мо­его до­ма, — брез­гли­во пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет Дарья пле­чами. — Ещё на что-то на­де­ет­ся, бед­ный. Счи­та­ет се­бя не­от­ра­зимым и ис­крен­не не по­нима­ет, как та­кого ми­лого маль­чи­ка мо­гут пос­лать ку­да по­даль­ше?  
  
      — Ну не­кото­рые не по­нима­ют прос­тых ве­щей. Как наш Ке­вин, к при­меру. Что весь мир не вра­ща­ет­ся вок­руг его лю­бимо­го фут­бо­ла. Что сто­ит по­думать о собс­твен­ном бу­дущем. Тем бо­лее, что до окон­ча­ния шко­лы все­го ни­чего ос­та­лось.  
  
      — Это проз­ву­чит ужас­но стран­но, но я сос­ку­чилась по на­шей шко­ле. По на­шим од­но­каш­ни­кам. Да­же по Ке­вину с Брит­ни и «Мод­но­му клу­бу» в пол­ном сос­та­ве. И по мисс Мор­рис.  
  
      Джейн изоб­ра­жа­ет на ли­це вы­раже­ние глу­бокой оза­бочен­ности и кла­дёт ла­донь Дарье на лоб:  
      — Дей­стви­тель­но стран­но, но тем­пе­рату­ра вро­де нор­маль­ная… Чёрт! Это за­раз­но — я то­же на­чинаю ску­чать.  
  
      Они воз­вра­ща­ют­ся в до­мик Джейн и, ког­да под­ни­ма­ют­ся на­верх, обе чувс­тву­ют, как лю­бопыт­ные взгля­ды ще­кочут меж­ду ло­паток. Дарья за­бира­ет­ся к Джейн под го­рячий бок и шё­потом, до поз­дней но­чи рас­ска­зыва­ет о Лин­ке, О`Нил­ле, взбун­то­вав­шемся Мис­те­ре Ди… За­сыпа­ют под­ру­ги тес­но при­жав­шись друг к друж­ке, го­лова к го­лове. Ут­ром Дарья и Джейн от­прав­ля­ют­ся в ка­фе про­вожа­емые лю­бопыт­ны­ми взгля­дами уже не толь­ко со­седок Джейн по до­мику — де­вушек раз­гля­дыва­ют все. Фи­ас­ко Эл­ли­сон и пос­ле­довав­ший за этим при­езд Дарьи ос­новная те­ма для раз­го­воров у всех в ла­гере. К Джейн мно­гие на­чина­ют ис­пы­тывать неч­то вро­де ува­жения.  
  
      …  
  
      Джейн об­ни­ма­ет Дарью на про­щание, а по­том дол­го ма­шет вслед ко­лыма­ге Трен­та. Дарья вы­тира­ет гла­за и шмы­га­ет но­сом. Она очень бла­годар­на Трен­ту, что тот мол­чит и не ком­менти­ру­ет та­кое нес­вой­ствен­ное, для обыч­но спо­кой­ной и не­воз­му­тимой Дарьи, по­веде­ние и прос­то про­тяги­ва­ет де­вуш­ке сал­фетку.  
  
      В пос­ледние дни Джейн за­меча­ет, что на неё ста­ли смот­реть с бо­лее бла­гоже­латель­ным ин­те­ресом. И вре­мена­ми да­же за­гова­ривать. Но как бы то ни бы­ло, «Эш­филд» Джейн по­кида­ет, чувс­твуя ог­ромное об­легче­ние. Единс­твен­ным че­лове­ком, ко­торый про­водил Джейн бы­ла ко­мен­дант, ста­рая при­ятель­ни­ца Аман­ды и нем­но­го по­нян­чивша­яся ког­да-то с Трен­том.  
  
      …  
  
      — Я до­ма, — Джейн страш­но сос­ку­чилась по Лон­дей­лу, до­му, сво­ей ком­на­те, Дарье. — По пиц­це?  
  
      — Я не про­тив, — дверь в ком­на­ту рас­па­хива­ет­ся и на по­роге сто­ит Дарья собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной с мо­биль­ным у уха. — Сюр­приз!  
  
      Джейн бук­валь­но взле­та­ет из крес­ла и на нес­коль­ко ми­нут де­вуш­ки за­быва­ют обо всём и не ви­дят ок­руглив­шихся глаз Трен­та, ко­торый ак­ку­рат­но прик­ры­ва­ет вход­ную дверь в ком­на­ту Джейн и поч­ти на цы­поч­ках ухо­дит.  
  
      — Сде­ла­ем за­каз по те­лефо­ну или про­гуля­ем­ся до пиц­це­рии? — спра­шива­ет Джейн.  
  
      — Про­гуля­ем­ся. Ду­маю, что ты за­хочешь из­ба­вить­ся от прив­ку­са пеп­ла и сно­ва вдох­нуть воз­дух сво­боды пол­ной грудью, ми­лая.  
  
      Трент си­дел за ку­хон­ным сто­лом и ос­то­рож­но це­дил рас­ка­лён­ный ко­фе из круж­ки.  
  
      — Мы со­бира­ем­ся заг­ля­нуть в лю­бимую пиц­це­рию. Хо­чешь с на­ми, бра­тец?  
  
      Трент мол­ча по­жал пле­чами и под­нялся со сту­ла.  
  
      …  
  
      Джейн ра­да да­же Ар­ти на раз­да­че. За их лю­бимым сто­ликом вос­се­да­ет тот са­мый муж­чи­на в чёр­ном. На этот раз с на­пар­ни­ком — мо­лодым аф­ро-аме­рикан­цем, ко­торый одет в том же сти­ле. Дарья да­же ду­ма­ет спро­сить Трен­та не от­кры­лось ли поб­ли­зос­ти по­хорон­ное бю­ро — вспом­ни­ла ито­говый ре­зуль­тат школь­но­го тес­та, ко­торый так на­пугал Хе­лен. Дарья, Джейн и Трент за­нима­ют сто­лик в даль­нем уг­лу.  
  
      — Я те­перь мо­гу на­зывать те­бя не­вес­ткой, Дарья? — веж­ли­во спра­шива­ет Трент.  
  
      Дарье со­довая по­пала не в то гор­ло.  
  
      — Что? — с тру­дом си­пит Мор­гендор­фер, пос­ле то­го, как Джейн поч­ти вы­коло­тила мо­золис­той и креп­кой ла­донью из под­ру­ги всю ду­шу.  
  
      — Я ви­дел ваш сов­сем не дру­жес­кий по­целуй, де­воч­ки, — у Трен­та ли­цо ос­та­ёт­ся не­воз­му­тимым, как у ста­рого ин­дей­ца с фо­тог­ра­фии, что ви­сит на сте­не в ком­на­те Дарьи.  
  
      — Ес­ли те­бе так хо­чет­ся, бра­тик, — улы­ба­ет­ся Джейн в от­вет.  
  
      — Я мо­гу под­сесть к вам?  
  
      — Ду­маю, что пос­ле всех этих са­модо­воль­ных зад­ниц в «Эш­филде», ко­торые я вы­нуж­де­на бы­ла тер­петь поч­ти всё ле­то, твоя ро­жа не вы­зовет у ме­ня силь­ный прис­туп от­вра­щения. Но вот, как от­не­сёт­ся к тво­ему при­сутс­твию за на­шим сто­лом Дарья…  
  
      — Я не про­тив. Смог­ла же как-то пе­ренес­ти крат­кое при­сутс­твие Эл­ли­сон за од­ним с на­ми сто­ликом. Уда­лось сдер­жать­ся и не при­бить эту де­вицу на мес­те.  
  
      Трент под­ви­нул­ся и Том усел­ся нап­ро­тив Дарьи.  
  
      — Ну как у вас де­ла?  
  
      — Со­бира­ем­ся в бли­жай­шее вре­мя объ­явить о по­мол­вке, — со­вер­шенно не­воз­му­тимо со­об­ща­ет Дарья. И тут уже Джейн по­пер­хну­лась со­довой, а Трент воп­ро­ситель­но ус­та­вил­ся на сес­тру и её под­ружку.  
  
      — На свадь­бу приг­ла­сите, де­воч­ки? — Том и бровью не по­вёл. Джейн уда­лось от­кашлять­ся, а Дарье взять не­боль­шой ре­ванш — ру­ка у неё ока­залась тя­жёлой.  
  
      — Все­неп­ре­мен­но, — со­вер­шенно ров­ным то­ном от­ве­ча­ет Сло­уну Джейн. Том не­тороп­ли­во до­жёвы­ва­ет, про­ща­ет­ся с поч­тенной ком­па­ни­ей и ухо­дит.  
  
      Тра­пеза про­дол­жа­ет­ся поч­ти в пол­ном мол­ча­нии.  
  
      — Дарья, ты серь­ёз­но? — Джейн не­довер­чи­во ко­сит­ся на под­ру­гу. Та ре­шила пот­роллить То­ма или ре­аль­но ре­шила…?  
  
      — Да, — Дарья ду­ма­ет взять ещё со­довой. — Мне по­ряд­ком на­до­ело, что от те­бя при­ходит­ся чуть ли не му­хобой­кой от­го­нять прис­та­вучих пар­ней и при­лип­чи­вых де­вушек.  
  
      — Рев­ни­вица, — одоб­ри­тель­но ки­ва­ет Джейн. — Но мы по­ка ещё да­же ро­дите­лей не опо­вес­ти­ли о том, что мы пе­реш­ли на дру­гой уро­вень от­но­шений.  
  
      — Опо­вес­тим.  
  
      …  
  
      — Мисс Ли? Что ты нат­во­рила, Дарья?  
  
      Хе­лен от­кры­ва­ет кон­верт. По ме­ре чте­ния бро­ви за­дира­ют­ся всё вы­ше:  
      — Она про­сит, что­бы я по­гово­рила с то­бой, а за­од­но и с Джейн (Аман­ды нет в го­роде, а Трент…), о том, что вы дол­жны вес­ти се­бя нем­но­го сдер­жанней — шко­ла об­щес­твен­ное мес­то в кон­це кон­цов и сей­час всё-та­ки осень, а не вес­на? Я пра­виль­но по­няла? Вы…  
  
      — Мы слу­чай­но спа­лились. Мисс Мор­рис зас­та­ла нас в школь­ной раз­де­вал­ке, ког­да…  
  
      — Без под­робнос­тей, по­жалуй­ста!  
  
      — Ког­да мы це­лова­лись, — за­кан­чи­ва­ет Дарья.  
  
      — И дав­но это у вас на­чалось? — со­вер­шенно ров­ным то­ном спра­шива­ет Хе­лен.  
  
      — С прош­лой вес­ны. Не­задол­го до то­го, как ты ме­ня от­пра­вила к О`Нил­лу приг­ля­дывать за де­тиш­ка­ми, а Джейн у­еха­ла в этот чёр­тов кон­цла­герь для ху­дож­ни­ков. При­мер­но за ме­сяц до это­го.  
  
      — То есть это из-за ва­шего ро­мана ты ста­ла тог­да по­ходить на нор­маль­но­го че­лове­ка и да­же с Квин от­но­шения по­теп­ле­ли? И из-за Джейн ты та­кая до сих пор? Ста­ла вес­ти се­бя, как нор­маль­ная жи­вая де­вуш­ка, улы­ба­ешь­ся, сме­ёшь­ся?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      …  
  
      Джейн ни­чего не мог­ла по­нять — обыч­но сдер­жанная Хе­лен бук­валь­но ки­нулась к Лейн на шею и ули­ла де­вуш­ку счас­тли­выми сле­зами.  
  
      — Спа­сибо!  
  
      — За что?! Что с ва­ми та­кое, мис­сис Мор­гендор­фер? Поз­вать вра­ча?  
  
      Хе­лен улы­ба­ет­ся, вы­тира­ет гла­за:  
      — Мо­жешь звать ме­ня прос­то Хе­лен. Бла­года­ря те­бе Дарья ста­ла вес­ти се­бя, как нор­маль­ный че­ловек. Ты с ней сде­лала то, что не смог­ла сот­во­рить це­лая ар­мия дип­ло­миро­ван­ных пси­холо­гов и пси­хоте­рапев­тов.  
  
      — Что я сде­лала? — не­до­уме­ва­ет Джейн. — Что про­изош­ло?  
  
      — Те­перь ме­ня мож­но вы­пус­кать гу­лять од­ну, без по­вод­ка, и я мо­гу на­ходить­ся в нор­маль­ном че­лове­чес­ком об­щес­тве дос­та­точ­но дол­го и не нач­ну ку­сать­ся. Бла­года­ря те­бе, лю­бимая.  
  
      — А, по­жалуй­ста. Об­ра­щай­тесь.  
  
      — Толь­ко мисс Ли про­сит нас вес­ти се­бя бо­лее сдер­жанно друг с друж­кой, ког­да вы на­ходи­тесь на тер­ри­тории шко­лы.  
  
      Джейн сдав­ленно хи­хик­ну­ла:  
      — Ког­да я уви­дела гла­за на­шей Мисс Мор­рис, то по­жале­ла, что у ме­ня нет с со­бой лю­бимо­го фо­то­ап­па­рата.


End file.
